


Winter in Vere

by yulin



Series: The perfect season (doesn't exist) [1]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yulin/pseuds/yulin
Summary: Damen hates winter in Vere





	

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written to fulfil the weekly prompt of the Cow-T: a drabble for Winter.

Damen hates winter in Vere. He could have never imagined that that cold could be a possibility in the range of Mother Nature’s possibilities. He could have never imagined that you could feel so cold that you can’t sense the points of your fingers anymore. The point of your nose! Yes, alright, the snow is beautiful. Throwing snow balls to an outraged Laurent has been really funny. But that damn thing is terribly cold, as well, and Damen’s hands are soon red and puffy. And hurting, of course. 

Damen is thinking of that while laying supine on the bed, looking at his breath coming out as little clouds. And then he can feel the warm body of Laurent moving, ending up tightly curled over his body.

“It’s cold,” he mutters, “the servants must have forgotten to add more charcoal to the fireplace.”

Damen smiles, as slides a hand over his small of the back, simply enjoying the presence of the other’s body.

Maybe, after all, winter is not that bad.


End file.
